Alone Together
by Samfan23
Summary: Stiles and Derek have been secretly dating ever since they helped save Jackson. One night, Stiles is attacked in the woods while waiting for Derek. He's near death and Derek makes a decision that he knows could cost him Stiles. He gives him the bite. Scott is also keeping a secret from his friends, actually two secrets. It's fan fiction so OOC. Stiles/Derek. M for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Stiles is waiting in the woods. The moon is nearly full, since tomorrow is the full moon. He looks up at it and smiles. A twig snaps loudly in the forest, grabbing his attention. He uses the light of his phone and a pair of eyes reflect back at him.

"Derek?" He asks hesitantly. "Is that you?" When there isn't an answer he says, "Scott? Isaac? ….Uh psychotic uncle Peter?" The light fades from his phone and before he can move he's pounced on by his visitor.

His body lands hard on the ground. Something rotten breaches his nose and he gags. As the dust settles his eyes begin to burn. He can feel gritty grains of dirt in them and tears begin to involuntarily roll down the sides of his face. The creature on his roars, but not like a werewolf, or even like Jackson did when he was a kanima. This things roar was almost like a mixture of the two, shrill but with a deep undertone that had Stiles' blood running cold.

He screams in agony as the creature's claws suddenly slice into his chest. His skin shredded through like it was butter giving way to the hot knife. Another roar comes, this one he knows. Derek Hale has arrived and he feels relieved, he feels almost like he's already been saved. The wait and pain leaves his body. He can hear something running away, howling as if it's been injured. Then he feels himself being lifted up, slightly and then held in warm, familiar arms.

"Stiles, stay with me!" Derek's voice is panicked and broken as it calls to him.

His endorphins quit out on him and he screams again. Crying loudly as Derek begins to rock him, not able to do anything about the gaping wounds in his chest. For a fleeting moment he calms and his vision returns, but is still slightly foggy. He can see the eyes of the only person he has been in love with and who has loved him back. "I don't think I'm gonna make it through this one, Sourwolf." Stiles says as his pain returns even worse than before.

Stiles lies there writhing in pain as Derek holds him tightly. His body is mangled and clawed. His clothes are soaked in his blood. The light in his eyes is beginning to fade and a tear flows down his cheek as he looks into Derek's eyes. He sees conflict and desperation in the werewolf's eyes.

"Derek," Stiles says mustering the strength to say what needs to be said. "I love you."

Derek cringes and his own face becomes drenched with his own tears. "Stiles, I…"

Just then Stiles places his hand on Derek's cheek, shushing him as he says, "Its okay to let me go."

Derek watches as Stiles exhales and his eyes close. He can feel his heart beating, pounding deep within his chest. Each thump harder and faster than the last and he raises his head up to the sky and screams out and then it becomes a roar. His face changes and his wolf self has emerged. His eyes glow a brighter red than any fire could ever produce. Through gritted fangs he says, "No, it's not okay."

He takes Stiles' arm and bites down and then again on the other arm. Soon he's moved to the young man's chest, then his legs, and finally his neck. "Stiles," Derek's voice cracks in desperation. "Please forgive me, baby."

…

_Four Months Earlier…._

Scott and Allison were back her place, ending their relationship, Erica and Boyd had run away, Isaac and Peter were headed back to the Hale house in Derek's Camaro, and that left Stiles and Derek to work with Chris Argent in tracking down Gerard. The old man had only made it a mile to an empty carwash, when they found him and as he turned to face his son, working with a werewolf, he glared at them all. Then like an oil filled water balloon, his body exploded. A puddle of black muck was all that remained.

Chris told Derek and Stiles to leave; he would clean up the mess…with a power washer. Stiles' jeep refused to start. Derek had him pop the hood and took a look. "You busted a gasket when you hit Jackson."

Stiles sighs, "I should just trade this thing in and get something more durable."

Derek slams the hood and rolls his eyes, "What are you going to get that's more durable than this? A tank?"

"Maybe," Stiles said with a snarky tone. "Pretty sure my dad could find a way to hook me up with one."

Derek gave Stiles a gentle shove and the boy goes flying across the room, landing hard on the cement floor. He groaned and Derek said, "Stiles, quit messing around. We'll just walk and tell your dad that you swerved to miss a hobo and you ended up driving into the warehouse."

Stiles stumbled to his feet and gave the alpha a cockeyed look, "A hobo? That's the best you could come up with?" He turned his back and began to walk away. "And here I thought you and I were equals when it came to scheming."

Derek huffed and followed after the seventeen year old. "Wait up. We'll come up with something."

Stiles laughed and when Derek got next him, he threw an arm around him. "Buck up, Sourwolf. We won tonight. We saved Jackson. Gerard's not a problem anymore, and well, once again you and I are alone together." Stiles sounded almost happy with the last part of his last sentence.

Derek grabbed Stiles' wrist and removed it and the arm it was attached too off of his shoulders. When it was gone though, he felt almost sad, like something was missing. He shrugged it off and then Stiles' words resounded in his mind, "alone together." As much as he wanted to deny it whenever he was alone, Stiles was there with him. Both abandoned by their friends and family, but they always ended up together.

When they approached Stiles' house a stray branch had found its way onto their path. Not looking Stiles, in true fashion tripped and took Derek down with him. Stiles could barely breathe under Derek's weight, but at the same time he felt strangely comfortable.

The older werewolf huffed and growled, "Stiles! Watch where you're walking!"

Stiles laughed and jokingly wrapped his arms around the taller man's shoulders. He gives the wolf his best playful, pouty look and with a sheepish smile he smugly said, "Oh come on Sourwolf, you know you liked it when I was on top of you last week and now you're on top, so how's about you give old Stiles here a smooch."

Derek growled, but didn't move.

Stiles smirked in a teasing way, "Come on, we both know you want to know how it feels." He shrugs and tilts his head for a moment and then moves it back, "I have to admit, you would be my first werewolf to make out with, so try to be gentle."

That's when Derek decided he'd had too much of this. He pushed himself off the younger man and began to walk away. He stopped when he heard Stiles' heart rate drop, it was something he only heard when a person was disappointed. He turned around and Stiles still had that stupid smirk. The look angered him and he stomped his way to the boy. Growling he said, "What is with you?! Do you just enjoy driving me crazy?!" Derek threw his hands up exasperated.

Stiles dropped his smirk and looked down at his feet. "Youdothesametome." He mumbled.

Derek felt even more annoyed. He grabbed Stiles by his shoulders and shook his so that he would look him in the eyes. "Stiles," He said in a relaxed, but serious tone, "if you're going to answer me, then grow a pair, be a man, and speak up. I don't have time for this mumbled crap."

Stiles looked deep into Derek's eyes and something took hold inside him. He thrust his head forward and pressed his lips to the young alpha's. Derek found himself letting his hands loosen their grip and he deepens the kiss by pressing back. It only lasts for a moment and when their lips separated the both stood their awkwardly staring down at the ground.

"I uh…I didn't really mean for you to do…that." Derek said feeling like if he looked Stiles in the eye he'd rip his clothes off of him.

Stiles twisted his foot on the ground like a child that was in trouble would. "Yeah, I don't know why I did that, but…"

Derek slowly raised his eye line, "But, what?"

Stiles knew he couldn't lie, because Derek would hear his heart beat jump. He sighs, "I…I kind of …like…liked it."

Stiles looked up and their eyes locked once again. A low growl came from Derek's throat and Stiles felt himself become aroused. He moved closer and the alpha did the same. They were so close that their noses were touching.

"Are we about to do this for real this time?" Derek asked. His heart raced in his chest. He thought he should leave, this was inappropriate. Stiles was a minor and a guy, not exactly his type. He was sure he wasn't Stiles' type either, but neither of them could move away.

Stiles can feel Derek's breath and it makes his hair stand on end. "I think…we are."

That was all the consent Derek needed and this time he was the kissor. He wrapped his arms around Stiles and pulled him closer, pressing their bodies together. When they parted both were uncontrollably smiling and Stiles' said, "You wanna stay the night and keep making out?"

Derek nodded and the two took their first steps toward becoming a couple.

…..

_Present Time_…

Derek watches as Stiles writhes and seizes. He remains unconscious and Derek holds him tight. "Stiles, I'm so sorry. Please, baby, you have to hold on. I can't lose you. I can't be alone without you."

The sound of a snapping twig turns Derek's attention for a moment and he turns to see Scott standing only a few feet from them. "Stiles…" The younger wolf goes pale as he sees the damage done to his best friend. He sees the slashed claw marks on Stiles's chest, his legs, and then he notices the bite marks that cover him. He looks at the older wolf, "Derek, did you…?"

Derek nods and his tears flow again, "I didn't have a choice, Scott." He looks down at his love and says just as his voice cracks, "He was going to die. I … I couldn't … I lo….."

Scott's eyes widen with realization, "It's you. You're Stiles's secret love!" He blinks and then drags his hands over his face. Suddenly everything makes sense to him and he drops to his knees. "I'm so stupid. I thought it was Lydia and that she didn't want anyone to know because she's scared of what other people think. I knew I smelled you on him, but he said he was just using your place as a hideout for his hook ups. I … I feel so stupid."

"He wanted to tell you." Derek says in a cold, stern, and almost quiet tone.

Scott stands up and moves closer to his friends, "What?"

Derek rubs his thumb gently over his love's forehead, carefully stroking the front of his hair. "He wanted to tell you, but I wasn't ready for the pack to know yet, and he was scared about how his dad would take it, so we kept it a secret."

Scott drops his gaze to Stiles. For the moment his body is resting a peaceful in Derek's arms. His face showing no signs of pain at all and then Scott listens for his best friend's heartbeat. It's so faint that had he not been paying close attention he would think the boy was dead. "His heart…" Scott says hesitantly.

Derek sighs and another tear rolls down his cheek. "I know. At first it was steady and then it started to slow. That was when I bit him and then it was fast again. Now it's slower than I've ever heard it, slower than when he's asleep."

The older wolf feels his friend place a hand on his shoulder. "He's gonna make it, Derek."

"Either way I lose him though," Derek says looking back at the boy he loves.

…

_Three Months Earlier…_

It was the night after the full moon and Stiles found himself waiting in the darkest part of the woods. The warm summer night's air was muggy from the previous night's rainstorm. He wiped the sweat from his brow. He looked around and began to feel someone's arms wrap around him, strong, muscular arms. Warm and comforted by the arms, Stiles melted into them and sighed.

"Sorry, it took me so long. Jackson's kind of impossible to work with." Derek's voice was a deep whisper.

Stiles tilted his head back and felt the rough brush of stubble against his clean shaven cheek. He smiled, "You're here now." He turned and wrapped his arms around the taller man with a smirk on his face. "Just don't ever keep me waiting again…cause I'm a hot commodity for werewolves."

Derek raised an eyebrow, "Oh really."

Stiles nodded quickly, "Oh yeah, I walk the streets at night and werewolves come out just begging for me to be their boyfriend."

"Well I guess I better keep a closer eye on you then." Derek said as he smirked.

Stiles smiled and said, "Good, because the longer I'm away from you the worse it gets."

He pressed his lips to Derek's and the two melted even further into each other. Stiles pulls back and Derek lets out a whine.

"Can I ask you a question?" Derek asked letting go of his boyfriend.

Stiles nodded, "I'm an open book."

Derek led him over to a fallen tree and they both took a seat. "Peter told me that he offered you the bite and that you lied when you refused him."

Stiles adjusted himself and took Derek by the hand, "I didn't want to be _his_. Part of me wanted the good that came with being a werewolf, but all of the bad parts got in the way. I thought I'd be his slave if I said yes to it. So no I didn't want the bite."

Derek paid close attention to the boy's heartbeat, and not once did it flutter or skip a beat. It was steady and he knew Stiles was being honest with him. "What if I was the one offering it to you? Would you want it then?"

Stiles shook his head, "I'm sorry, but no. I like who I am and I like being with you, but I don't want to be a wolf."

Derek pulled Stiles in and kissed his forehead. "Then I promise I will never let you become one."

Stiles laid his head on Derek's shoulder and sighed, "Good, because while I'm good at lying and coming up with cover stories for you and Scott, I don't know if I could ever do it for myself."

"You'll never have to. I promise." He pulled the smaller boy in more tightly.

The wind blew another gentle summer breeze over them. Stiles' scent filled Derek's senses. Feeling the warmth of the younger man's body in his arms made him feel more joy than he could remember. The last time he had been that happy, or at least close to it was when he was with Kate. He rested his forehead against Stiles' and smiled.

"I love you, Stiles." Derek whispered. His eyes widened as he hadn't meant to say the words so soon, but something in him forced them out and now he couldn't take them back.

Stiles sat up quickly and his face holds an almost panicked expression, but then it became a calm one. "I love you, too, Derek."

Derek felt courage take hold and a simple, yet extremely difficult to answer, question came from his lips. "So do

Derek felt courage take hold and a simple, yet extremely difficult to answer, question came from his lips. "So do you think we should tell anyone about us yet? Maybe Scott and the rest of my pack?"

Stiles flinched and his whole body shook with fear. He wanted to believe that Scott and the others would be accepting of their relationship, but this was Derek Hale he was dating. Scott wouldn't have a problem with Stiles or Derek being into other guys, but the two of them being together was something Stiles feared would cost him his best friend. Allison and her family were hunters, and with their matriarch having recently taken her own life due to Derek biting her, Stiles knew he'd likely lose her as a friend. He could care less about Jackson, but Lydia was still a huge factor for him as well. She was the girl he'd always wanted, but now he was in love with Derek. He still had found her to be attractive, but it wasn't on the same level of intensity anymore.

His dad would probably be the most difficult of them all, with the exception of Scott, who in Stiles' mind, could be just as hard or even more hard at taking the news. Explaining how they fell in love, let alone why Stiles would be friends with Derek was something he knew would mean bringing his father into the light of the secret he's managed to keep for over a year now.

Stiles sighed and looked up into his boyfriend's eyes. When he saw Derek's expression soften to a less happy one he hesitantly said, "Is… is it okay if we wait a little longer?" His heart ached in his chest, knowing how badly Derek has wanted to take their relationship to the next level. "I just don't know how people are going to react and I want to have a little more time of ignorant bliss with the guy I love."

Derek didn't have to be a werewolf to pick up on Stiles' nervous energy, his boyfriend vibrating in his arms did it for him. He cup his chin and brought his mouth closer to his own. Just as their lips were about to touch Derek whispered words onto Stiles' lips that were so gentle and feather-like, they made the boy become steady and relaxed. "I'd wait a thousand lifetimes for you, Stiles." Then he pressed his lips to Stiles' and once again they melted into each other.

…

_Present Time…_

Derek and Scott watch as Stiles' wounds begin to heal. It's taking a while, but they are healing nonetheless. His breathing and heart rate have finally calmed and Derek lets out a small sigh of relief, knowing that this is far from over.

"He's gonna make it, isn't he Derek?" Scott asks suddenly. Derek turns and stares at his friend blankly. "He's healing so the bites changing him, he's going to be alright isn't he?"

Derek blinks and snaps to attention. "I don't know." He says with heavy honesty.

Scott's jaw tightens, but the teen relaxes and calmly asks, "What do you mean you don't know? You've been at this for years! Yeah, you've only been an alpha for a few months, but you should be able to tell by now if someone is going to die or turn, right?"

Derek drags his hands over his face. "Scott, I've seen it go both ways. One minute their healing and looking fine, and the next they're gone. So I'm telling you the truth. I don't know."

Scott feels like the world's biggest jerk as he senses a cluster of mixed emotions radiating from Derek. His curiosity gets the better of him and he asks, "Why was Stiles out here in the first place and what attacked him? Do you think it was the alpha pack?"

"He was meeting me so we could be together without getting caught. I was running late and got tied up with Isaac's own personal drama, so I wasn't here to protect him. This wasn't the alphas, this was something else. It's something that smells like death." Derek turns back to Stiles. "If I hadn't stopped to help Isaac with his stupid crush issue, I could have protected him…or died trying."

Scott could smell something in the air, it was similar to a werewolf, but it was more pungent, like something that had been hit by a car and died on the side of the road and had rotted in the sun. He crinkles his nose and tries to focus on a different scent, but it is nearly impossible until he catches a whiff of a more pleasant smell. He smiles, grabs his phone and sends a text.

**SCOTT: DON'T GET TOO CLOSE RIGHT NOW. MEET ME AT MY HOUSE TONIGHT. I'M GOING TO NEED YOU TO DISTRACT ME LATER ;)**

"Who are you texting?" Derek's voice interrupts Scott's fleeting moment of happiness.

Scott jumps slightly in his seat, "Huh? Oh uh, no one."

Derek sighs knowing the look Scott has when he's in love, "Well tell Allison or whoever you're into now that you'll talk to them later. Then use Stiles' phone to text his dad and say that he's spending the night at your house."

Scott nods and retrieves his friend's phone from his pocket and texts the sheriff. When he presses send he feels guilty for not having noticed Stiles' being in love. He feels like he's failed as a friend and all he wants now is to make sure he does better.

Wiping a bit of caked on dirt from Stiles' face, Derek says to Scott. "Go home, be with the person that was texting you. I'm going to take Stiles back to my old house."

Scott shakes his head, "I'm not leaving him! And why would you take him there?! It's not like you'd be able to make him comfortable or anything."

Derek sighs, "Scott, I have things there that will help his body deal with taking the bite easier, and I actually have a pretty soft mattress that's in the upstairs part! You have someone that needs you. I heard you're heart flutter with worry when you read their text, so go. I'll call you if something happens."

Scott can tell that Derek isn't going to let him or anyone else near Stiles until he either wakes up or if the bite kills him. He sighs in anger, "Fine, but the second he wakes up, or if something happens, you better let me know or so help God, Derek…"

Derek scoops Stiles back into his arms, rises slowly to his feet, and gives Scott the look only an alpha can give a beta. "Scott, I know he's your best friend, but he's my boyfriend. I've got this. You do whatever it is that has you worried and then you can come check on him."

He then roars and the beta in Scott forces the younger wolf to hightail it out of there.

…

Within ten minutes Derek has sprinted all the way to his old house while carrying his boyfriend. He takes him upstairs and into the one solid room that is left upstairs. On the floor, in the center of the room is a mattress, covered in white, silken sheets, on top of a large area rug that almost blends in with the burnt hardwood flooring. He lays an unconscious Stiles on the bed and goes and retrieves a few jars he'd kept hidden in case of an emergency.

"You're going to be alright, Stiles. I promise this'll work." He looks over his shoulder and sees the boy looking peaceful at last. He sighs and says, "At least I hope it does." He mixes the contents of the jar in the palm of his hand.

He adds a few drops of his own blood and creates a dark paste. He applies a small smear to each cut and bite mark left on Stiles' body. Stiles lets out a small whimper and then shivers. With his shirt in shreds, Derek removes it along with his pants. Derek then strips himself down to his boxers and pulls the covers over them. He holds the younger man in his arms. His body trembles in his arms until a small sigh of relief is let go and he moves his head so that his rests on Derek's chest, the sound of his boyfriend's heartbeat acting as the perfect lullaby.

…

When the sun rises Derek is still awake, unwilling to move, let alone sleep, for fear that he might stop hearing Stiles' heart beating. His eyes widen when he watches the smaller man's slowly open. Stiles groans, smacks his lips, and then kisses Derek's strong chest.

Stiles' eyes shoot open and he sits up suddenly. He feels like his entire body has been put through torture, but he feels strangely refreshed and different. He notices his missing clothes and finds them mangled and in tatters. He lifts the covers and sees only underwear on both of their bodies.

His head begins to throb and he looks at Derek and says, "Did I get drunk and take advantage of you last night? Because, if I did I'm sorry that I ruined our first time together, but I'm glad that my first time was with you." Stiles can see something different, something sad, in his boyfriend's eyes.

"What's wrong, Derek? Was I bad at it? I mean I was a virgin, you know?" He says hoping that he wasn't going to lose the man he loves.

Derek sighs, "You still are."

Stiles cocks his brow, feeling confused, "I am?!"

"We didn't have sex last night, Stiles!" Derek's face holds more concern than Stiles has ever seen on it.

He grabs Derek's hand, "Then what happened, and why are we only in our underwear?"

Derek sits up and a tear rolls down his cheek, "I am so sorry, Stiles, but I didn't have a choice."

Stiles lets go of his boyfriend's hand and touches his chest. His memory comes rushing back, like water from a burst damn. He can see, smell, and feel everything all over again. The creature that attacked him, the smell of death that was carried with it, and all the way to Derek biting him.

He stands up and stumbles as he reaches for his jeans. He starts putting them on as Derek moves for him, but he steps away.

"Stiles, please, you would have died!" Derek says with tears drowning his cheeks.

Stiles gives him the most hurt and serious look he's ever given anyone. "And now I'm a monster." He says before walking out of the house.

Derek falls to his knees and he hears Scott's car pulling up. He can hear Scott trying to talk to Stiles, but Stiles tells him to shut up and drive him home.

….

A/N: Hey all, so this is my first ever Teen Wolf fic, and my first story that focuses on Werewolves. I have Fall Out Boy to thank for the inspiration for this story…listening to music send my brain to strange and crazy places. Alone Together is one of the songs off of their latest album, and it planted the title of this story and its plot in my mind. I hope you all enjoyed this one so far. More to come, soon I hope. I've been stressed and swamped with life and work, so hopefully this and my other incomplete fic won't suffer too much. Don't worry though, I don't leave fics unfinished. Kat I know you're probably reading this. I will update the Glee fic soon. I just had to get this one out there, so quit calling her and complaining!

Also there will be some smut and slutty good times so be prepared. That is all you are now free to move about the internet.


	2. Chapter 2

Stiles is pacing around Scott's bedroom. Each time he grabs one of Scott's shirts and tries it on, he shucks it back off. He grabs another one and Scott orders him to keep it on or he's doing the laundry. He sighs and keeps it on.

"Look, Stiles," Scott says grabbing his friend so he'll be still for a moment. "I get that you're pissed about being bitten, but you would have died if Derek hadn't done it."

Stiles pushes Scott back, "I don't care! I don't want this! I don't want to be a monster!"

He immediately regrets his word choice when he sees the hurt and angry look on his best friend's face. "Scott, I … I didn't mean that you're…"

Scott gives a frustrated sighs, "Dude, just shut up before I kick your ass."

Stiles nods and takes a seat by Scott's computer. He grabs the mouse and awkwardly presses various buttons hoping something will happen, and then the screen turns blue. A shrill quick noise comes from his throat and he immediately hits the power button and forces it to shut down.

Scott turns and gives his friend a confused look. "Stiles, what the heck kind of noise did you just make and why are you suddenly sweating?"

Stiles' eyes widen and he starts to shake his head, in short, quick movements, while mumbling, "I..I…I have no idea what it is that you are talking about!"

"You're so weird sometimes, dude." Scott says shaking his head.

Stiles sighs, "Scott, can I ask you something?"

Hearing a bit of fear in his friend's voice Scott gives him his full attention. "Sure, man, what is it?"

Stiles rolls his chair closer and leans forward. "Is it…is it going to hurt when I … turn." Tears begin to well up in his eyes, but he wipes them away before they can damage his masculinity.

Scott gives him a halfhearted smile, "It only hurts a little. It's like growing pains, only faster and all at once. It only lasts a minute or two, then it's done."

With a sigh of relief, Stiles tilts his head back and looks up at the ceiling. "Good because I always imagined that the first time would hurt."

Scott smirks and looks at Stiles, devilishly.

"What?" Stiles asks tilting his head.

Scott giggles, "Speaking of first times, you and Derek…"

Stiles punches Scott hard in the shoulder, "Hasn't happened yet!"

Throwing his hands up in surrender Scott says, "Whoah! Stiles, I was just asking. I mean I never expected you to have eyes for anyone except Lydia," He trails off and lowers his voice, "especially not Derek."

Stiles glares at him. "Lydia couldn't see past whatever it is that she see in Jackson, and goofing around and messing with Derek ended up with him kissing me after Gerard died, and I didn't expect to like it, or get turned on or fall in love with him, but I did, Scott!" He spins around and turns his back to his friend. Looking over his shoulder he quickly adds, "If you can't deal with that, then just drive me to my jeep so I can go home!"

Scott gets up and walks around to face his friend. Stiles tries to turn again, but he grabs the back of the chair and stops him. His face is full of conflict and Stiles sees it. "Scott, what's wrong."

A tear fall from Scott's eye and he sniffs his nose before wiping it away. "Stiles, I've been the worst best friend ever lately."

"That's not entirely true.." Stiles starts to say but Scott interrupts him.

"YES IT IS!" He calms down and continues, "I should've been there for you more. Maybe then you would've felt okay with telling me about Derek, and maybe I wouldn't have…" He stops knowing that he's about to give away a secret that isn't just his to share.

Stiles stands up and puts a hand on Scott's shoulder. "Dude, me not telling you about Derek wasn't about you freaking about over me dating another dude…I mean we were two of the first people to tell Danny that we thought it was cool that he was gay. It was more about the fact that it's Derek Hale, a guy who is eight years older than us, the alpha werewolf, and the reason there are three more werewolves running around Beacon Hills. I thought you'd be worried about me getting hurt, and I just wanted to keep taking the risk until I couldn't anymore."

Scott smiles and they hug it out. His own conscious is beginning to get the better of him and he knows that he can trust his best friend with his secret. "Stiles," He says feeling his heart race, "I need to tell you something."

"What is it?" Stiles asks sitting back down.

Scott goes back to his bed and sits on the corner. "After…after Allison broke up with me I went for a walk and I don't know how but I ended up running into Jackson. He'd just found out his dad was moving him to London, and we both got to talking, and …" He runs his fingers through his hair. Frustration paints his face as he tries to find the words. "We ended up making out and we kind of had an affair before he left."

Stiles' eyes are wide as saucers and for the first time in his life he finds himself speechless.

"No, Lydia doesn't know and she can _never_ know. Jackson couldn't figure out how to break it off with her after she saved him, and neither of us knew how real it was between us…" Scott tries to hide his tears but he can't and Stiles hugs him tightly, "until the day he left. We met in the woods about an hour before he had to go to … the airport and he kissed me and told me he loved me. I told him I loved him back. I even begged him not to go, but he had to and then I was alone again."

Stiles sits next to Scott, letting him go in the process. "Dude, how come you never told me about this?'

Scott wipes his eyes, but more tears fall, "Because I promised Jackson I'd keep it a secret."

"So why tell me now?" Stiles asks knowing Scott isn't normally one to break promises.

Scott swallows hard and looks his friend in the eyes, "Because I already told the person I just started dating, and because since I found out your secret, you might as well know mine. I mean if I can't trust my best friend, who can I trust?"

Stiles smiles and puts an arm around Scott, "Thanks, Scotty." He suddenly stares across the room, as if he's just realized something. He turns back to Scott, "Wait, who are you dating now?"

Scott sighs again, "Let me text him before I tell you. It's his secret too and he made me promise that if we told you first, then he had to be there for it."

…

Derek sits on the bottom steps of his old house. He stares out the open door, hoping that Stiles will walk through it. He had painted the door the morning after he and Stiles spent the night together. That whole night they kissed and held onto each other, as if letting go would mean being alone forever. When they finally parted Isaac found him and they met with Peter as they walked back to the house. That was when Derek was forced to tell Isaac about the Alpha pack. An hour later the door was painted so that Scott, Stiles, and the others wouldn't have to worry about the coming threat.

He feels a hand placed on his shoulder. Taking the person by the wrist, Derek hurls them into the wall beside the door. When the man's body hits the floor, Derek sees Peter's smug face.

"Is that anyway to treat someone who has been helping you track down your little pack of manic-depressive teenaged werewolves?" Peter says with a slight groan.

Derek stands and walks over to his uncle and grabs him and then slams him into the wall again. "Sorry, bad day."

He lets go and Peter groans. "What could be so bad to bring the big bad alpha that is Derek Hale? Bite another annoying teenager?"

When Derek looks away Peter realizes that his sarcasm was actually the truth. With a surprised face he walks over to his nephew and says, "Well it could be worse, you could have bitten that Stiles kid."

Derek sighs again. Peter sighs, "I'm just going to shut up now."

"That'd be great." Derek growls.

Peter being the ever curious wolf asks, "Why did you give him the bite? You don't even like him."

Reclaiming his seat on the stairs the alpha looks his uncle in the eye and says, "He was dying. I didn't have a choice."

Peter shrugs and nonchalantly mutters, "I would've let him die."

Derek stands back up and roars. Peter flies across the room and out the door. "That's the difference between me and you, Peter! I won't just let someone die! Especially not someone I care about!"

Climbing to his feet Peter dusts himself off. "I knew there was something different about you."

Derek turns his back to the former alpha, "I don't know what you're talking about."

"You used to tolerate Stiles, because he was Scott's friend. You do the same with me, but that's because you need my vast knowledge of the supernatural, yet lately you've actually been nicer to people." He crosses his arms, then points upward, "For example, you actually told Isaac he was doing a good job of looking for Boyd and Erica, despite the fact that he hasn't come up with a single lead."

"If I'm too hard on him, he won't look as hard." Derek's voice is low now.

Peter rolls his eyes and walks back into the house. "You just lied to me," he says passing Derek.

Derek sighs, "Fine, I'm in love with Stiles! Happy now?!" He throws his hands up feeling exasperated.

A smirk crosses Peter's mouth, "My little nephew's all grown up and in love." Derek growls and Peter laughs, "At least we know this relationship won't end with your family burning alive...although, since I'm your only living relative, I can't say I'd be surprised to wake up on fire one morning."

Peter cringes and then finds himself lying on the ground. He stares through the hole in the wall and it was strangely shaped like his body. He groaned and new that moving would be a bad thing at this point. Derek had knocked him around before, but this was different. Derek wasn't fighting while running on anger or rage, he was fighting because he was scared.

"Derek…I'm sorry. I didn't realize he meant…" Derek cuts him off by kicking him hard in the chest. He flies up and hits the ceiling before landing hard on his side.

He starts to speak again but Derek kicks him again. This time he rolls onto his back. Derek places his foot atop Peter's throat and presses down. "Shut. Up. For once in your miserable life, just shut the hell up!"

….

Stiles and Scott are taking a break while waiting on Scott's new significant other to arrive. They've busted out the old school videogames and Stiles is dominating. A light knock on the side of Scott's bedroom door has them pausing the game and turning to see Mellissa McCall standing in its frame.

"You guys hungry? I just ordered a pizza and it should be here any minute." Scott nods and Stiles thanks her before she turns and leaves.

The breeze of the air conditioning carries a smell from Mellissa over to Stiles' nose and he finds his mouth suddenly watering. His stomach growls loudly.

Scott laughs and says, "Dude, sounds like you haven't eaten in a year."

Stiles continues to stare at the spot where his best friend's mother had just stood. "Dude, your mom smells really good."

Scott slaps him upside the head, "Dude! That's my mom, and last I checked you and Derek were together…or at least you haven't actually broken up. So knock it off!"

"That's not what I mean, Scott!" Stiles turns to his friend and his face shows worry. "I mean she smells like barbeque wrapped in bacon, topped with tacos and chocolate."

Scott snarls his nose, "That sounds completely disgusting."

Stiles shakes his head, "Actually it's not that bad….but that's not what I mean it's like I want to literally take a bite out of her! Is this normal werewolf behavior?! Because I'm kind of freaking out here!"

Scott puts down his controller and focuses on his friend. "Stiles, when I treated you like crap, made out with Lydia, and tried to kill Jackson and Allison…so yeah, it sounds kind of normal to me"

"I don't know, man. I wish Derek was here." A tear falls from the boy's eye and his mind flashes to the things he said out of anger. The word "monster" rings the loudest, and the hurt it brought to Derek's eyes shows the clearest.

He feels Scott's hand on his shoulder, "Dude, its okay. He loves you and I'm pretty sure if you went to him right now, everything would be even more okay."

Stiles sniffles and wipes his eyes, "Can I tell you something, and you promise not to make fun of me?"

Scott nods.

"I want to _be_ with him before I turn. I want my first time to be as a human with him." Scott can see the pain on his friend's face.

Before he can speak he hears his mother calling from downstairs, "Boys, lunch's here and Scott, you've got another friend down here! Is he staying for lunch?"

Scott yells back, "WE'LL BE RIGHT DOWN! AND YES HE'S STAYING!" He looks at Stiles and says softly, "Come on, let's eat, you can see who I'm dating now and I'll tell you as much as I can and then I'll take you back to Derek so that you and he can…you know." Scott smirks and Stiles rolls his eyes.

….

"What's that smell?!" Peter asks, his eyes wide with fear, and not from Derek's foot crushing his windpipe.

"What smell?" Derek asks, calming down and removing his foot.

Peter is up and on his feet in seconds. He sniffs the air and follows the scent upstairs. Through the musk of the old house and all the bloodshed that has occurred he's able to sift through them all to focus on the one that holds the strongest amount of death. He makes his way over to a tattered, bloodstained shirt on the floor.

He picks it up and shows it to Derek. "You said Stiles was going to die, so you gave him the bite?"

The look on Peter's face has the alpha worried. "Yes…" He says hesitantly, "Why?"

Peter sniffs the shirt and his face pales, "Did you see what attacked him, or did it run away before you got there?"

Derek crosses his arms, "It ran off just as I got there, I didn't see it. I figured it was one of the other alphas trying to take out the people I care about."

Peter tosses the shirt at Derek. "Did you smell that scent when it was around?"

Derek takes a whiff and the pungent odor knocks him back, "Yes! Why?!"

"Two more questions, how many claw marks did it leave, and how many times did you bite him?" Peter asks with his most serious tone.

Derek lets his mind flash back and he counts them, "He had seven slashes down his chest, and I bit him six times. Why does this matter?"

Peter swallows hard, "Because Stiles isn't going to be just a werewolf when the moon hits. He's going to be a hybrid."

…..

"Stiles, I'd like you to meet my boyfriend." Scott smiles sheepishly at his best friend when Isaac Lahey comes into full view of them.

Stiles cocks his eyes and furrows his brow, turning to Scott, "Yeah, I know who he is…since when are you dating him?!" He catches a glimpse of Mellissa from the corner of his eye. She's clearly known about this for a while. "And why did you tell your mom before your best friend!?"

Isaac being the protective boyfriend steps forward and answers. "We've been official for three weeks. But it all started about a week after Jackson left, so add two more weeks onto that. And as for Mrs. McCall, she caught us making out last week."

"They forgot to shut the door." Mellissa says rolling her eyes.

Stiles nods his head a few times, "Okay then…I'm starving, let's eat!"

Scott, Isaac, and Mellissa all laugh and head into the kitchen with Stiles following behind them. When they reach the kitchen Stiles smells something other than the pizza and it makes his mouth water even more. His stomach gurgles and growls like a lion. He moves as if he were in a trance towards the trashcan. He can hear his friends talking to him, but he keeps moving.

When he blinks again his eyes focus and he's looking up at the ceiling. He can feel the coolness of the kitchen tile underneath him. His eyes dart around and he can see Scott and Isaac are now holding him down. He finds their faces, both are filled with fear and concern.

"Mom, call Derek…NOW!" Scott's voice sounds distant and yet it echoes with every syllable he speaks.

Isaac's eye glance down at Stiles and then back at Scott, "Scott, he was eating a rotten chicken and then he tried to go for your mom! What the hell is happening to him!?"

Scott's face is blank, "I don't know, but whatever it is, I hope Derek can help us get a handle on it."

Stiles can hear Mellissa on the phone and again he smells her. His body begins to thrash hard under Isaac and Scott's hold. He can feel them adding weight and pressure on his arms and then they both place a leg on one of Stiles'. Try as he might he can't break free.

Scott looks down at his friend and tries to talk to him, "Stiles! Stiles, look at me!"

When Stiles makes eye contact, Scott has to force himself to keep his hold on his best friend. His eyes widen when he watches Stiles' normal brown eyes change to a dark green, so dark that if Scott weren't a werewolf he'd think they were black.

"Stiles, help is on its way. Derek's on his way here!" Scott says praying that the alpha hurries.

…..

A/N: Wow this story has gotten a lot of follows and favorites in such a short amount of time. I am truly humbled and flattered by all of you. Each time I got an alert it made my day, so thank you. Sorry this one took so long. I'm working on two fics at once and this one's chapter got finished first. The other fic has been over a month now…I should really write out my chapters in advance…meh that doesn't keep me on my toes. Plus I like writing it out and then posting it in its rawest form. It makes me stick with the story instead of just starting over nine thousand times.

Yes Katyoufucker, I know you're reading and seriously girl, why so scared to email me back? What are you afraid I'll run and tell her everything that you tell me? Oh and I know about you wanting the anticipation of a reply from you to actually kill me…or at the very least do some mild cardiac damage. Seriously Kat, I'm working on the next chapter and I haven't stopped writing. I'm just emotionally numb when I get off work and I don't get inspired until it's like two in the morning, so I only get a few sentences out. I promise I won't always call you out in my A/N's, this will probably be the last one, or it might not be…you'll just have to wait and see.


	3. Chapter 3

DISCLAIMER NOTE: I do not own Teen Wolf, or its characters. This is just what I would do if I ran the show.

WARNING: Brief moments of lemony goodness. (aka sexy time!)

Stiles awakens to find himself on a couch in a dusty loft. Small, flickering lights illuminate the room. The feeling of the soft couch cushions have him feeling relaxed and calm. Below his head, he feels something hard, yet somewhat soft, and covered in denim. He rolls onto his back and his eyes lock with Derek's. Filled with pain and worry, Stiles also sees the love the alpha wolf has for him.

A relieved smiles comes with a relaxing sigh as Derek brushes his thumb over his boyfriend's forehead. "Hey there," he says feeling his heart beat become steady.

Stiles smiles, "Hey yourself, Sourwolf." The beat of Derek's heart thumps into the young man's ears and he knows his transition is growing closer. "How long was I out for?"

"Only a couple of hours, it's still day time, but I closed the curtains so you could sleep easier, and then I remembered that I haven't had the power turned on yet, so I made Peter light about a hundred candles." A small laugh escapes him, but he tries to cover it up by clearing his throat.

Stiles smiles, "I love that."

"What?" Derek asks, still caressing the young man's forehead.

Stiles sits up, "I love how you try to hide your laugh. Your cheeks get all rosy and your eyes are bashful looking. It's adorable."

Derek rolls his eyes, "Shut up. I do not do that."

"Yes, you do, and…" Stiles turns over and sits up, looking Derek in the eye, "And, I think it's really sexy, when you do it."

Derek's gaze drops for a moment and he takes Stiles by the hand, "Stiles," He says looking back up, "I am so sorry. I know this isn't what you wanted, and honestly, it isn't what I wanted for you either."

Stiles tilts his head forward so that the tops their foreheads touch, "You have nothing to be sorry for. You saved my life."

Pulling back Derek chokes back the painful emotions running rampant inside him. "Stiles, even if I hadn't bitten you, and somehow gotten you to a hospital, where they would miraculously save you, you'd still turn tonight," He pauses for a moment, holding his breath, before slowly letting it out, "But you wouldn't be a werewolf."

Stiles' brow furrows with confusion, "Then what would I turn into?"

With a heavy heart Derek breathes out the name of the creature that had attacked his boyfriend in the woods, the creature whose claw marks added to Stiles' future transformation, "A windigo."

"What the hell is a windigo?" Stiles asks uncertain he wants to know.

Derek lets go of the boy's hand, "There are a lot of different legends on them, but what they all have in common is that they're humans that become cannibals."

Stiles' eyes widen, "Well that's just great, now I'm not just going to be wanting to kill people, but now I'm gonna want to eat them!?" He sighs and groans, "Of course this would happen to me."

"Stiles, according to Peter, my bite should have killed you. Especially since I bit you six times in six different places." Derek's breathing is steady. He wants for at least one of them to be calm during this conversation.

Stiles nods with vacant eyes. Derek is all too aware of that expression. It means Stiles has zoned out and is about to say something strange. Just then his jaw drops, his eyes become like saucers, and he stares blankly at Derek.

"What? What is it, Stiles?" Derek asks worried.

Stiles' mouth slightly closes and reopens as he tries to form the words, "You...you… you turned me into Bella Swan." His voice is quiet and low.

Derek's head jerks back suddenly, "I what?!"

Stiles' expression turns into look of disappointment and anger, "You gave me the _Twilight bite!_"

Derek shakes his head, "The what?"

"The _Twilight bite_! You know, where you bite the person you love all over their body to keep them from really dying and in the process you turn them into whatever creature you are... or in this case, a werewolf!" Derek tries to speak but Stiles just keeps going, "I feel violated, dirty even. I feel…" he looks at Derek with a tilted head and blank face, "slightly aroused….Is that weird?"

Derek shakes his head, "You're always weird, Stiles, it's why I love you."

…..

Isaac sits curled up against Scott on the couch while Melissa heads out for work.

"You boys behave yourselves, and try to stay downstairs. I have a reputation as a _good mom_ to uphold, and the last thing I need is for Sharron Walters from the PTO telling me how she saw my son and his boyfriend doing it from his bedroom window." She growls as she walks out the door, "I swear that woman has my house on surveillance somehow."

With the click of the door closing, Scott wraps an arm around his boyfriend and plants a kiss atop his head. Isaac sighs happily. They haven't had many moments like this. Getting together before Melissa knew was a challenge in itself, but sneaking around behind Derek, Stiles, Lydia, and Allison's backs was nearly impossible. One of them would say they were meeting up to study for the PSAT's or that they had randomly bumped into each other while out for a morning run through the woods. Lydia had almost caught them when they were skinny dipping in the lake. Prada had gotten away from her, and since her house was close by, Isaac had to hold his breath for a while.

Scott had played it off as a werewolf thing and that he wasn't really sure how he'd gotten there, but that he'd leave after she did. When she was gone, Isaac surface, blue-faced and gasping for breath. Scott just laughed at him.

"Earth to Scott…" Scott hears Isaac's voice calling him and he shakes his head.

He looks over at his boyfriend and smiles, "Sorry, I was thinking about us skinning dipping and Lydia nearly catching us."

Isaac chuckles, "That was a good day." His eyes drop and his voice becomes low, "Do you think Stiles is going to be alright? Derek looked pretty freaked out when he got here with Peter."

Scott shakes his head, "I don't know. Peter said that because Stiles was slashed by that windigo, and bitten by Derek, and didn't die, that he's some kind of hybrid now. So who knows what's going to happen when the moon rises."

Isaac sighs, "Well, as long as he doesn't bite any people tonight and Derek can find another alpha to bite him before the second full moon, everything should be okay."

"Yeah, but I just wish I could be there for him." Scott holds tightly to Isaac's shoulders.

Lifting Scott's hand to his lips, Isaac places a gentle kiss. "Derek said he'd call us before the moon rises, so you can go over there. I'd join you, but its my night to look for Boyd and Erica."

Scott kisses Isaac's lips quickly, "You don't have to. I can threaten Peter and you can stay with me."

Isaac shakes his head and his eyes widen, "Did you see the look on Derek's face when he realized that you and I are together?!" He tosses his hands up exasperated. "He looked like he would've killed us had he not had Stiles to divert his attention!"

Scott laughs, "He'll get over it."

Isaac's head is shaking rapidly. "I don't care. Derek scares me, so I'm gonna go find our friends. You take care of Stiles."

Scott's eyes fill with worry and Isaac can see it. "Scott," Isaac says cupping his boyfriend's face with his hand, "I'm just going to look for them."

Scott sighs knowing Isaac won't say no this time, "Alright, just promise me that you'll be careful. If you actually find them, they …they could really hurt you."

Isaac presses his lips to Scotts. The darker haired beta's lips part and make way for Isaac's invading tongue. His hand run up under Scott's shirt. The feel of the boy's fingers on his flesh sends electric chills throughout Scott's entire body. They part for a moment to help each other out of their shirts.

Scott crashes his lips into Isaac's, forcing the taller boy to fall backwards on the couch. Chest on chest, lips on lips, skin on skin, the boys' hands continue to explore each other's bodies. Scott's lips move down Isaac's jawline, to his neck. He flicks out his tongue, keeping it stiff and dragging it down the taller boy's chest, until he finds the perfect dime sized nipples. A quiet gasp comes from Isaac's rising chest and his hand move up Scott's back and into his dark wavy locks. He grips tightly causing Scott to moan and nibble on each peak.

"Urgh!" Isaac moans, "I…I love it when you..agh!...do that."

Scott's eyes look up into his boyfriend's and he smirks, "Yeah, well let's see how much you love it when I go lower."

Isaac can only watch and gasp as his pants are undone and lowered by Scott's fast hands. His mouth gapes and hips thrust upward as he feels his lover swallowing him. His fingers intertwine with the curls on the back of Scott's head. Crying out for more he pushes his boyfriend lower making him choke.

Raising his head with a cough and a short laugh, Scott smiles at Isaac, "Someone's getting a little more aggressive."

A bashful smile crosses the young werewolf's mouth. "Scott," He says hesitantly.

"Yeah, Isaac." Scott says seeing a nervousness in the taller boy's eyes.

Isaac locks eyes with Scott and says, "Can we take this to your room?"

Scott smiles, "Are you sure? I mean are you saying what I think you're saying?"

Isaac nods, "I'm ready for more than just…what we've been doing. So, yeah, I'm saying what you think I'm saying."

Before Isaac can blink Scott is standing and Isaac is in his arms. Isaac laughs, "My big strong man."

Scott smiles, "You ain't seen nothin' yet."

…

Stiles crosses his legs on the couch and looks into Derek's eyes. To many they're distant and cold, each filled with painful memories that when looked into, send a chill down a person's spine; but, not Stiles. It is true he sees the loneliness and pain, but when Derek looks at him, his eyes become warm and fill with hope. He presses his lips to Derek's and smiles when he pulls back.

"Derek," His voice is shaky and hesitant. "I…I'm so sorry for how I reacted this morning."

Derek's warm hand cups his cheek, "You have nothing to be sorry for. I broke the most important promise that I made to you. I'm the one who should be apologizing."

Stiles shakes his head, "You save my life. If you hadn't my dad would be alone, and the thought of that in itself is enough to make me grateful that you did what you did. Plus, if I died, I'd be leaving you alone, and I'd miss out on the life I know we're meant to have with each other."

"Stiles," Derek looks over at the curtains. A thin, bright light shines between them, and he smiles, knowing they still have a few hours before the moon rises and everything changes. "tonight, when you change…" He pauses for a moment, remembering what Peter had said.

Stiles looks at him curiously. "What's going to happen, Derek?"

A painful sigh slips passed the alpha's lips, "It's going to be the most painful thing you've ever experienced."

Stiles' eyes widen, "But, Scott said …"

"Scott's a werewolf, Stiles!" He looks up and his eyes are panicked ocean of concern. "You are a hybrid. Part windigo, part werewolf."

Stiles scoots back, "I..I still don't get how this is possible. I mean… I figured if there was ever a hybrid of something, it would have to be born that way."

Derek sighs again, "Hybrids in general are rare, but what you are Stiles, is something even more rare. You're the kind of hybrid that could be bitten, scratched, whatever, and you'd gain that power. The more bites or scratches you get, the more powerful you become. And, since I've bitten you eight times now," He points to Stiles' shoulders. The boy raises his sleeves, more teeth marks, but they're healing fast than before. "you're going to be more wolf than anything."

"Oh so I'm like the Heinz fifty-seven of the supernatural world!" Stiles' face gives a slight agitated look, "That's just great."

Derek takes his hand, "Stiles, your transformations will be excruciating." He sees his younger boyfriend cringe and start to look away. He cups his chin and makes him face him, "But, they should only happen on the full moon."

"What about the rest of the time? Will I not be able to shift like you and Scott?" Stiles asks feels his palms beginning to sweat, his breathing is uneven, and his arms quiver.

Derek grabs hold of Stiles and steadies him, "No. You'll be able to heal, and probably even faster than I can, and you'll be stronger, but, strong like Peter, not like Scott or Isaac."

"And during the full moon, what happens then?" A tear rolls down Stiles' cheek and Derek is quick to wipe it away.

He huffs, "You're going to be stronger than a beta, and possibly even stronger than an alpha. You'll get the strength of the wolf and the windigo. You'll definitely be faster than both, and Peter didn't know how much control you'll have when you change."

Stiles' mind races a million miles a minute and then it all stops, he looks at Derek and he lets it all go. All of the confusion, anger, fear, all of it just washes away when he looks into those deep emerald eyes. He leans forward and presses his lips to the alpha's.

Derek pulls back, "Uh, Stiles, not that I'm complaining about the kiss, but we should really talk about this."

Stiles shakes his head and stands up and offers his hand to Derek. When Derek takes it he smiles, "No more talking, Sourwolf. I'm only human for a few more hours and I want my last human experience to be you and me together, in your bed over there." He points to the corner of the candlelit room.

Derek stands and wraps his arms around Stiles' waist, "Are you sure this is what you want? You've been through a lot, and I don't want to rush this for you."

Stiles kisses him, "Derek, you're what I want. Nothing else matters."

Derek's body trembles and he holds the younger man tighter. He whispers in his ear, "Your first time should be special, I was going to do something big for that night, and …"

He stops talking when Stiles pulls back so that they're now face to face. His finger pressed up against Derek's soft lips. "Derek, it doesn't matter when or how romantic the setting is. My first time, is already special, because it's going to be with you. You are the only thing that I need for it to be special. And besides, look at this room." He gestures to all of the candles and their dancing flames, "It looks pretty romantic to me."

Derek smiles and moves Stiles finger. Pressing his lips to Stiles he allows his hands to roam and explore the boy's body. He slides his hands under the shirt and then removes it. Stiles does the same to Derek and they each take a moment, enjoying the sight before them. Their hands continue moving once again until the sound of belts and pants dropping to the ground echoes throughout the loft.

"Are you ready?" Derek asks letting his hand glide up Stiles' ribs and around his back, pulling him closer.

A tiny and quiet moan passes through Stiles' lips, "Yes."

Derek lifts Stiles up and carries him over to the bed. He climbs on top of his love, and gazes deep into his brown eyes, "I love you, Stiles."

"I love you too, Derek." Stiles whispers back, feeling happier and more loved than he has in his entire life. He feels safe and protected, knowing Derek would never leave him.

….

A/N: Hey guys, sorry this one took so long. I kept starting it and then I'd get interrupted. Its also a little shorter than I thought it would be. Mostly due to some of the dialogue. Anyways, thank you to those who have reviewed. I always love hearing what you guys have to say about my stories, in the end it makes me a better writer.


End file.
